Visitor in Blue
by HiLen
Summary: It was a crappy day on Earth for Naoya, and he would even feel grateful if he could get a cup of coffee. Shame that the doorbell rang. But maybe the visitor's major coloring in blue could get him into a better mood.


Coffee have never taste so great than today. I've just experienced the most hellish day from Hell itself, programming the program that will realize all of my ambition.

Deadlines are annoying, and makes black circles on my eyes.

And just when I thought I'd get to relax for real today, the bell rang. The bell FUCKING rang!

Sighing irritably, I got up from my comfy couch and headed to the door. Who the heck is fucking ruining my day of peace!? Is that person in for a murder and torture coming his/her way?!

But when I opened my door, the most Godly sight was in front of me. Sapphire blue indifferent eyes that lit up when they saw me, and a smile that broke on that perfect flawless baby-skinned face.

What the heck God?! Are you sending an angel to deceive me to cancel this plan I've had to overthrow you?!

But no, of course no. How could an angel be this beautiful? I know the true angels. They are not beautiful being with white wings and beautiful faces. The true angels' skin are the colour of sickly green or blue. They are just tools of God, which will do anything of His will.

So, simply put, the person in front of me was my cousin, Yagami Souji. The most beautiful person I'll ever meet. He blinked his oh-so-seducing-in-an-innocent-way eyes. Sheesh, is this one of Loki's pranks? Is this just an illusion that he plays so that after this he can tease me to Hell?!

"Nii-chan, will you let me in? It's kind of cold here."

He said in his perfect monotone voice. Not too high pitch to be girly nor too low to be masculine. Sometimes I wonder how did Souji, my sweet Souji became this stoic person? He never express much emotions to someone else other than me. Even when he's with his friends, he's the background, staring with that empty beautiful eyes.

The only times I can see life in those beautiful sapphires are when he saw me, and when we kisses. It's a bit awkward alright, cousins kissing. But oh well, we ARE lovers. Secretly, of course. I don't know what my aunt and uncle would say if they know about this. It's not very likely that they'll found out though, probably only if stupid Loki dare to give that piece of info. And I swear, if I catch him doing that, I'll make his life living Heaven!

And while I'm busy contemplating, Souji had welcomed himself in and proceeded to clean my living room. My room is a mess, and I wonder how Souji can cope with my lifestyle...

But Souji have always had the ability of a housewife, such as cleaning and cooking, and nagging me with his monotone voice about how dirty and messy I am. Haah, Souji, a housewife... My wife...

Ugh! Tissue! It's bleeding! My nose is bleeding!

"Nii-chan, is your nose bleeding?"

I answered with frantically stuffing tissue into my nose to halt the blood. This is pure shit...

And God just had to punish me more because Souji appeared before me in an apron!

Oh Lucifer, the images! Why did You cursed me with my vivid imagination, GOD!?

It's so damn real! Souji, wearing nothing but a lacey pink apron...

Ugh! The world really hate me, huh? Then I fainted from bloodloss.

Very threatical for being the 'onii-chan'. Hahaha...(laughed in a monotone)

* * *

I watch Naoya-nii sleeping (or fainting) on the couch with disinterest eyes.

"S-sou-chan..."

My eyes widen slightly. He mumbles my name in his sleep?

At this, I feel my gaze soften and an odd warmth fill my chest like whenever I'm with Naoya-nii. Only Naoya-nii can make me feel like this. 'Is this love?', I wonder.

But then something totally ruin the good mood I'm in. Naoya-nii's nose bleed again. And an incoherent mumbling.

"Gosh, aprons... Sou-chan... Naked..."

At hearing this, my good mood fly through the window, and my once warmth filled chest feel like it is poured by cold water. I can feel my gaze turning icy cold.

'This pervert, is he imagining me in an apron and naked?! Stupid pervert! Idiot!'

My mind continue on every cursing I could manage to bring out.

'Don't tell me?! This idiot...he fainted because he saw me wearing an apron and started imagining me in an apron naked?!'

I wonder why did I cope with this idiot (not literally) cousin as my lover, aside from the facts he's totally hot and kisses really good.

His mumbling continue, and I was about to hit him with a mallet (don't ask me where did I get it! I honestly don't know!) if he mumble anything more pervert-minded. But the next mumbling really catch me off-guard.

"Sou-chan..love you.."

I can feel a very radiant blush spreading on my cheeks. It's not an everyday thing for me to blush, so I thank God that Naoya-nii isn't awake (while YHVH clap His hands and laugh, and point His finger at Naoya, saying amidst the laughter how stupid Naoya is to miss his lover's not-very-frequent-actually-first blush).

'Now I understand why I love my baka nii-chan. He may be a complete idiot with a perverted mind and scary menacing red eyes, but after all, he's my idiot.'

I thought fondly while gazing at my nii-chan and can't help but think he's like a big teddy bear that's so tempting to hug. And so I do it.

I hug him, and in the process end up almost straddling him, then continue to snuggle to the crook of his neck. He open his eyes slowly, and when he see my face so close once more, oh shit, his nose bleed again. Naoya-nii really need more control to his perverted mind. He probably had been dreaming something unappropriate about me in his fainting, and end up visualisizing it too clearly for both our likings.

I can feel a 'pock' from where my butts are. Something hard and definitely needy. I sigh mentally. This way, I will probably end up staying for the night. Or more detailly, I'll probably end up on his bed and his embrace tonight. Not like it's something I hate.

Truthfully, it's something that I quite happily partake in. Thinking being halted, now he's kissing and I can't help but mewl happily to his mouth. He had always said I reminds him of a cute cat. I know this act will lead to another, and at the end, he'll be pounding into me, whether it's on the kitchen counter or on the bed.

Haah, oh well...

My lover, my nii-chan may be an idiot...

But if he becomes an idiot because of me..

Maybe I won't mind...

Then he made a fatal mistake.

"Ne, Sou-chan, will you consider wearing an apron only for my birthday?"

I stop my moans and stare coldly at the pleading man on top me. He really is an idiot. I take my words back. His idiocy is a real serious problem.

But then again I answer in my monotone.

"Okay, but only if you don't stop in the middle of your job ever again."

My definition of 'job' referring to the 'other' kind of job, the one he's neglecting for this petty problem. He grin deviously.

"Your wish, my command, princess."

Which earn him quite a good whack upon his head, which he counterattack with a childish smile people would never imagine being on his face.

I sigh very deeply. How can I agree to his propose? Another deep sigh. At least he's cute...

Then,

"I love you, Sou-chan."

My blush spread furiously over my face, for the second time of my life. He stare somewhat surprised, then smirk very evilly. (hahaha, suck it YHVH!)

Great, now he know how to make me blush...

000

end

* * *

**A.N. Written such a long time ago. It's basically just pure, plotless, fluff with a spice of perversion.**


End file.
